


Human 101: Hygiene

by YeahWhoCares



Series: Jack In The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Feels, Gen, Human Lessons, Jack learning to be human, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Being a nephilim can be great, but living on Earth means acting human. Luckily for Jack, he has three great dads to teach him everything he needs to know.Let's see how Sam handles teaching Jack personal hygiene.
Series: Jack In The Bunker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Human 101: Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> Set at any random moment between big-bads, this is just a quick feel good fic that doesn't tie into any particular storyline.

Sam stared at his reflection in the mirror, and marveled over the life he now led. Sure, it wasn’t the perfect life he’d imagined all those years ago when he left for college, but he’d long since accepted that this life was the right one for him. He had his brother, his angel best friend, a handful of close friends who all knew the secrets of the world, Eileen, and Jack.

Cutting his eyes to the reflection of the boy who stood in-front of him, awaiting his instructions, Sam took a moment to really look at the boy. 

He looked relaxed and happy, which made Sam happy. After the first apocalypse, Sam thought he’d never have children, but to have this child, this sweet boy who thought they could all do the invincible, call him dad and look to him as a father filled a hole in him that he didn’t know he had.

After Cas came back and they’d settled into life together, all four of them, Jack refused to call them anything other than “dad”, which could get confusing in some situations. It brought them all joy, even if Dean refused to admit it at first, and of course he had a dad for every situation. Cas was his go-to for anything power related, and if he was looking for some deep insightful conversations on the world. Dean was his go to for food, cars, pop culture, and fight training. And Sam, he was his go-to for being human. Anything from conversing to hygiene, which brought him to this moment.

Placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders, he caught his eyes in their reflection “okay Jack, time for some human hygiene lessons. Do you have a preference on what we can start with, or do you want me to just run through my routines?”

Jack tilted his head, just like Cas, and thought on it for a moment “can you do your routines first, dad?”

Sam smiled brightly at that title, as he would every time he heard it until the end of time “sure, so we’ll do mornings first, because that tends to incorporate most of the important ones. You already have showering, using the toilet and washing your hands down, and I know you don’t have to because of your powers, but it’s best to just tell you everything because then it will be easier playing human on hunts if you already do all those normal human things we all have to do everyday. Firstly, you’d brush your teeth because it helps keep your mouth and teeth healthy. It stops your teeth being affected by the foods you eat, and the stuff you drink.”

Sam handed Jack a new toothbrush, then grabbed his own and moved to stand next to Jack so he could show him how to apply toothpaste to the brush.

“And now we brush,” he declared, then patiently walked Jack through the steps.

“Now that we’ve done that, there are a few things some humans do differently. Some use mouthwash after they’ve brushed, but that can wash away the stuff in the toothpaste that helps your teeth, and some floss before the brush. I prefer to floss at night before I brush my teeth, and use mouthwash before bed but maybe 30 minutes after I brush my teeth. You don’t have to do it, but I thought I’d explain it now just in case you ever see me or Dean doing it and wonder why I didn’t show you. Although, flossing it great for after meals if you have food stuck in your teeth.”

Sam put all their stuff away and turned to Jack, who was staring at Sam with a look of concentration on his face causing Sam to smile.

“Sorry buddy, I’m rambling. Anyway, after brushing our teeth we’ll wash our face. Now, you don’t use the soap for your hands on your face, because it can make human skin dry and irritated, so we have special face soap, or you can even just use warm water. I use face soap because we get all kinds of nasty stuff on our faces when we hunt and I want to make sure it’s really clean and nice. Dean uses it too, but he’ll deny it and say he uses normal soap,” Sam rolled his eyes before grabbing his face wash.

Once again he patiently talked Jack through washing his face, and showed him how to dry it by patting it down instead of rubbing. He then reached for his moisturiser “now this I put on after I’ve dried my face. It’s called moisturiser and it keeps your skin from getting dry, and just makes it feel nice. You only need a little bit of this, too much can make your face really slippy.”

All in all, Sam and Jack spent two hours in the bathroom going over the various steps of human cleanliness, including hair brushing and why it’s important to humans, even humans with short hair. Sam enjoyed himself, he loved these moments where he got to teach Jack mundane human things.

Later that day, Jack sought Sam out in the library.

“Dad?” he called from the door, pulling Sam from the book he’d been reading on witchcraft - something he was trying to get better at.

“Hey bud, what’s up?”

“Well” Jack started, shuffling awkwardly into the room “I was telling dads about all the stuff you showed me today, and how much I enjoyed the tasks, and I was wondering if you’d take me to the store so I can get my own face soap, and hair things? Dad gave me money to get snacks because we’re all going to watch a movie later tonight in case you want to take me.”

Sam just smiled gently at the boy who stood shyly waiting for an answer “of course I will Jack, I’m not doing any urgent work for a case, so I have plenty of time to take you to the store. Did you ask Cas if he wanted anything from the store?”

Jack smiled his bright sunshine smile “thank you dad! Yes, I asked and he said he’d like popcorn for the movie.”

Sam stood up and put his book away before heading towards Jack “let me grab my jacket and wallet and he can head out. There’s a Walmart about an hour away, we’ll go there and get you what you need, and we can even stop for dinner on the way back. You can pick, how does that sound?”

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, “really? I can choose? This will be so much fun, I’m going to tell dads while you grab your stuff” he then turned and started running down the hall “thanks dad!” he yelled behind him.

Sam just smiled and shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to know just how young Jack really was, then he’d do something childlike and it reminded him that the boy was a toddler living in a grown-ups body.

Sam’s life was really odd, and he could only imagine how his younger self would react to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and leaving kudos if you did. I hope you enjoyed it. Comment if there's anything you'd like me to write about. When I have time, I'll be writing about shoe laces lol


End file.
